Nueva Realidad
by tsuki no roshio189
Summary: Anel es una chica normal, con una vida normal. Claro, si consideras normal que veas fantasmas, que te persigan sombras, y de pronto verte metida en uno de tus animes favoritos después de un accidente automovilístico. Sí, entonces Anel es normal. Denle una oportunidad. el viaje se produce en el episodio 2, paciencia.
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo

-¡Esperame! ¡Mamá! - gritaba de una forma desesperada una chica, de largos cabellos castaños y una mirada metalizada llena de un temor que todavia no llegaba a comprender.

- ¡Mamá! - seguia gritando la joven, mientras la mujer a la que seguia ladeaba suavemente la cabeza y la inclinaba imperceptiblemente instandola a seguirla.

Por mucho que la muchacha corriera tras ella, parecia nunca lograr alcanzarla y aquello le estaba resultando bastante frustrante.

El lugar que las rodeaba iba cambiando de forma progresiva hasta llegar a tomar la forma de un espacio que conocia demasiado bien y ese entorno realmente la estaba incomodando. No es que fuera lugubre y solitario, en realidad era todo lo contrario, rebosaba de vida y color. El problema radicaba en que era donde su madre la iba a buscar todas las tardes a la escuela; claro que eso fue antes de que falleciera.

No entendia que hacían alli, pero por lo menos ya no corria, pero todavia no entendia porque la seguia ella sabia perfectamente que esa mujer ya no existia en ese mundo, pero solo la deseaba ver una vez más, solo una vez más, era lo unico que pedia, verla sonreir nuevamente, aunque solo fuera un sueño, eso era todo lo que ella deseaba. Pensar en esto la hizo reponer fuerzas, y comenzo a caminar cada vez rapido hasta ya correr.

- ¡Mamá! - volvio a gritar con fuerza, mientras corria esquivando personas sin rostro, y de sus ojos caian una lagrima tras otra como si de una cascada se tratase. - ¡Mamá!

Se estaba acercando cada vez más y en esta ocasion no parecia estar alejandose. Solo faltaban unos centimetros, cada vez menos, sus dedos alcanzaron a tomar de su ropa y tironearla lo suficientemente fuerte como para que la mujer se volteara.

Apenas levanto la vista para ver el rostro de su madre, una fuerte luz comenzo a iluminar, casi parecia que detras de ella se encontraba el mismo sol en todo su fuerte era su haz que no pudo ver el rostro de esa persona frente a ella, solo observo con tristeza como esta se volvia a voltear y movia su mano en señal de despedida mientras se iba alejando cada vez más hasta que la luz desaparecio por completo. Dejandola sola, hecha un desastre, entre un mar de gente sin rostro que la pasaban de largo como si no estuviera allí.

- Todavia no, mi niña, lo lamento - escucho el leve murmullo que trajo el viento.

- Lo sé - susurro en respuesta a nadie.- creeme que lo sé.


	2. Capitulo 2

_**Descargo de responsabilidad:** todos los personajes de Bleach le pertenecen a su creador, Tite Kubo._

* * *

Capitulo 1

Se incorporo en su cama sudando frío y con lagrimas en sus ojos, ese maldito sueño la estaba atosigando otra vez, esa era la quinta vez en la semana. Siendo honesta Anel estaba pensando seriamente tomar cincuenta tazas de café y no dormir al menos por un mes.

Esos sueños, por no decirles pesadillas, la dejaban exhausta como si hubiese corrido una maratón y cada vez que intentaba salir de la cama sus piernas se negaban a responderle de lo entumecidas que estaban.

Anel era una joven demasiado despistada , por lo que usualmente no le prestaría atención a cosas como esas, pero era seria cuando la situación lo meritaba y se le acababa la paciencia muy rápido, teniendo en cuenta estas características podíamos decir que la situación la sobrepasaba.

Esas pesadillas eran bastantes inusuales, ya que no había vuelto a soñar con su madre, bueno, desde su muerte hacia ya cuatro años. Cosa que en ese momento fue una tortura, todas las noches lloraba y abrazaba a su almohada rogando a su madre donde fuera que estuviese que la perdonara, tendría que haber sido más precavida, eso ya lo sabia.

Sin habérselo propuesto y mucho menos haberlo querido permitió que la vida de la única persona que le quedaba, fuera arrebatada de sus manos en frente de sus propios ojos.

Pudiendo haber hecho algo para evitarlo.

Pero solo tenia doce años y nunca en su vida había conocido verdaderamente el dolor, nunca lo había visto y jamas lo había experimentado en carne propia.

Su mente era inocente e ingenua, nada nunca le haría mal, nadie nunca la dañaría. La única persona que la había "dañado" por así decirlo ya estaba enterrada cuatro metros bajo tierra, y tampoco le afectaba la muerte de esta, solo había visto a su padre cuatro veces veces y sinceramente le tenia un enorme rencor que le grito en la cara la segunda vez que lo volvió a ver.

Por eso aquella tarde, cuando había salido de la escuela, por estar pensando en la pelea que había tenido esa mañana con su mamá por no haber limpiado correctamente la pieza, cruzo la calle sin siquiera mirar. Tan ensimismada estaba que no noto el auto que venia a más velocidad de la recomendada y que no pudo frenar a tiempo, apenas pudo reaccionar cuando sintió dos manos que la empujaban para salirse del camino.

Al levantar su entonces pequeño rostro observo con horror el vehículo chocar contra el frágil cuerpo de su madre, que cayo de forma abrupta al pavimento con un ruido seco, su blanca tez palideció aun más al verla cubierta de sangre.

Se fue arrastrando con cuidado hacia ella, y con sus pequeños brazos acuno su rostro, las manitos se le quedaron manchadas en sangre pero a ella en ese momento no le importo.

Fue quitando con delicadeza los largos cabellos negros como el ébano del rostro de su madre, tenia los ojos abiertos, con una mirada vacía, sin nada, sin vida. Jamas pudo olvidar esa mirada, no porque ya no poseían el brillo de ternura característico en ella, sino porque tenia pequeños surcos de lagrimas empañandola.

El solo recordar aquella escalofriante escena todavía le causaba un increíble pavor, no era precisamente la ultima imagen con la que deseas quedarte de tu madre. Por eso Anel siempre quedo con el recuerdo presente de su madre abriéndole los brazos para que la abrazara cada vez que la iba a buscar, o como le daba el beso de buenas noches con tanta dulzura.

Su madre era todo lo que tenia, todo lo que quería, era la persona que más la había amado.

Sacudió fuertemente la cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos deprimentes de su mente, era hora de ir a la escuela y no quería llegar con los ojos hinchados y rojos por el llanto.

Se levanto y camino con la mayor parsimonia que poseía, coloco un tazón con agua y un plato con restos de la comida de el día anterior y los coloco en el piso del comedor, donde rápidamente asistió a su encuentro su gata Kira, su única compañía.

Curiosamente ahora que lo pensaba a Kira la había encontrado el mismo día del entierro de su madre, se había subido al portón de la entrada de un mausoleo, y se negaba a bajar, por miedo caerse.

En aquel momento a la joven le había parecido sumamente extraño encontrar a una gatita tan chiquita sola, así que la había desprendido de la reja y la había llevado al puesto donde vendían flores para preguntarles si sabían de quien era la gatita, allí le comentaron que la pequeña había quedado huérfana porque a su madre la habían matado los perros del dueño del puesto, que al sentirse culpable se la había quedado, pero la gata siempre se escapaba.

Lo primero que había cruzado por la cabeza de Anel había sido quedarse con la gata y como siempre fue muy impulsiva así lo hizo, desde entonces siempre la había acompañado, de lo cual estaba muy agradecida aunque fuera solo una gata.

La joven creía en cierta forma que tal vez lo había hecho por que las dos estaban solas, y necesitaban compañía.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o**_

Rápidamente se ducho y desayuno. Como todas las mañanas fue caminando hasta la escuela, realmente no era porque quería mantenerse en forma como las demás chicas decían, sino porque no tenia a nadie que la llevara.

Entro con paso lento y saludo a la portera. Su desdicha en esa escuela siempre habían sido las escaleras por lo que las subió de a dos escalones para hacer más divertido el recorrido.

Camino por el largo pasillo hasta dar con la puerta de su aula. Apenas comenzó a deslizar la puerta una cartuchera le dio de lleno en el rostro, estaba a punto de gritarle como el mismo demonio a aquella persona pero toda su ira desapareció al ver quienes eran.

- ¡Cállate, Isabela! - gritaba una joven de baja estatura y mejillas arreboladas por el enojo - No entiendes que estoy cansada, tengo sueño, en realidad no me pasa nada. Deja de dramatizar todo lo que te digo.

- ¡¿Vos crees que soy idiota?! - le gritaba una morena de contextura delgada y ojos verdes chispeantes - No me trago esos cuentos chinos, se que algo te pasa Leonor, por algo te conozco desde que eramos pequeñas.

Anel odiaba profundamente estas peleas porque cada una de las jóvenes antes mencionadas luego de estas discusiones se ignoraban mutuamente y ella era la que terminaba siendo la que las calmaba.

- Hola chicas - hablo con voz fuerte la recién llegada para hacerse escuchar - ¿Como andan?

- Hola Any, si estoy... - pero Isabela la interrumpió antes de que pudiera hablar.

- No le creas nada Anel - grito desde el otro extremo la mencionada - Leonor esta rara y no me quiere decir que es lo que le ocurre.

- Escúchame Isabela Valdez, no tenes razones para decirme que ... - comenzó Leonor pero Anel la corto en seco.

- Leo, me entere que tu hermana hoy falto por enfermedad ¿que es lo que tiene? - corto por lo sano la joven.

- Ah, se enfermo - dijo simplemente la joven.

- Leonor, deja de hacer muecas, tu cara se ve demasiado chistosa y no me deja concentrarme - dije haciendo que la joven olvidara lo que estaba haciendo, y fijándose en su cara. Era tan fácil distraer a Leonor, Anel le lanzó una mirada de advertencia a Isabela antes de dejar sus cosas y esperar a que la clase comenzara.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o**_

Luego de la escuela Anel comenzó su camino hacia su departamento. Tal vez esa tarde le haría una visita a su madre para contarle como fue el día, sabía que no la escucharía mucho menos le respondería pero eso la descargaba. Esos últimos dos años estuvo cumpliendo esa rutina casi todos los días, aunque en sus ultimas visitas estuvo sintiendo como si algo le estuviera drenando la energía y veía más movimientos entre las sombras con las que usualmente convivía. No la molestaban y ella tampoco lo hacia, intentaba ignorar su existencia como lo hizo desde hacia cuatro años.

Lo que la estaba atormentando era que antes eran formas borrosas y distorsionadas, pero con el tiempo se fueron haciendo más sólidas y nítidas, aunque al fin y al cabo seguían siendo sombras.

Tenia serias intenciones de ir por su conocida ruta hacia el cementerio, casi se podría decir que se sabía cada hoja de cada árbol que adornaban el sendero de las camelias, como ella lo había nombrado al encontrar por lo menos una de estas flores en cada árbol.

Antes de ir hacia su destino decidió comprar un ramo de azaleas, las flores favoritas de su madre.

Trato de divisar un negocio que vendiera flores, pero no lo encontraba, esforzó un poco más su vista y no encontró lo que buscaba pero si a un chico que estaba caminando por la calle sin mirar, vio como se paro en medio de esta y ladeo su cabeza hacia el costado por donde venia un auto, sin embargo no se movió de su lugar.

Al ver que este no tenia ninguna intención de moverse corrió apresuradamente hacia su lugar y lo empujo justamente como su madre había hecho en su momento.

Aunque era obvio que su madre lo había hecho por amor y ella apenas había llegado a echarle un vistazo al joven. Suponía que era puro instinto.

Estos eran los pensamientos de la joven cuando sintió el vehículo chocar contra si y la oscuridad la envolvió.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0**_

Su cuerpo le dolía a horrores pero era un buen indicio, eso le aseguraba que seguía viva.

Ahora la cuestión radicaba en donde estaba, pues no tenia ni la más pálida idea.

Suponía que debía estar en el hospital, pero estaba completamente segura de que ese lugar no lo era precisamente.

¿Dónde se había metido? corrección ¿Dónde la habían metido?

Escucho pasos que se acercaban a la pieza. La persona que la había traído ¿seria un psicópata despiadado que solo la había ayudado para después matarla o quizá un buen samaritano que solo lo había hecho sin malas intenciones?

Vio como la perilla de la puerta se comenzaba a dar vuelta dejando escuchar el conocido clic.

La puerta se abrió completamente y detrás de ella apareció un hombre de pelo rubio cenizo y un sombrero con rayas verdes y blancas.

Este hombre sonreía con afabilidad, y a la joven le parecía sumamente familiar no sabia de donde, pero casi parecía que lo hubiese visto muchas veces antes que esta.

- Hola, mi nombre es Urahara Kisuke - dijo sonriendo, apenas pronuncio esas palabras el mundo de Anel se derrumbo en mil pedazos.

Urahara observo como la joven se había desmayado después de que él se presento.

- Ano... habré dicho algo malo - pensó el sombrerero con curiosidad.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Descargo de responsabilidad:_**los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, si fueran míos, jamás hubiera muerto Ulquiorra (TT -TT)

* * *

Capitulo 3

_- Ano, abre dicho algo malo - pensó Kisuke._

**_POV ANEL_**

Poco a poco fui despertando, me dolía todo el cuerpo, casi parecía que me había atropellado algún coche.

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente ante la revelación. Estaba en lo correcto, me había atropellado un coche por haber intentado salvar a alguien, pero si no mal recordaba, antes me había despertado.

Comencé a observar nuevamente la habitación para ver si no solo había sido un sueño inducido por el golpe o realmente había hablado con Kisuke Urahara.

¿Pero cómo? era imposible hablar con alguien que no existía, mucho más si era de un anime. No de cualquier anime, ¡sino de Bleach!

Seguramente el golpe la había dejado en coma, entonces ahora estaba viviendo alucinaciones causadas por muchos fanfic. Sí, esa era la respuesta. Todo esto era un sueño creado por mi mente que quería evitar el dolor.

Sentí nuevamente pasos por el pasillo, y vi como la puerta se abría y detrás de ella se acercaba una niña pequeña de pelo negro atado en dos colitas. Sí mal no me equivocaba, esa niña era Ururu.

- Pero que extraño, se ve igual que en el anime - pensé mientras inspeccionaba con la vista a la pequeña. - Ahora que lo pienso, ¿me veré como antes, o seré yo en versión anime?

- Hola, mi nombre es Ururu, es un placer conocerla - se presento la niña.

- Hola...soy Anel - dije casi como procesando que acababa de hablar con un personaje ficticio que aunque sea creado por su mente seguía siendo chocante.

- El señor Urahara desea hablar con usted - hablo con voz suave la niña.

- Bueno, avísale que me espere un momento, por favor - conteste de forma cortes pero un poco seca, porque usualmente me comporto de esa manera ante desconocidos.

Luego de que Ururu se había ido, comencé a buscar desesperadamente un espejo por la habitación. No es que fuera a prepararme ni nada por el estilo, es que lo único que le rogaba al cielo es que no me hayan cambiado el color de ojos.

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_**

Después de haber buscado por diez minutos encontré un pequeño espejo de mano, con el que pude ver para mi alivio unos ojos color gris metálico.

Sin siquiera molestarme en ver el resto de mi cara me dispuse a ir a ver a Urahara.

Pensaba en como iba a comportarme aquí, ya no iba a ver necesidad de tener siempre esa sonrisa animada que tenia para no preocupar a nadie. Este era un mundo que mi mente había creado y podía comportarme como se me de la gana.

Abrí la puerta y me deslice dentro de la habitación en silencio, bueno, había hábitos que seguramente no se iban a ir nunca.

- Hola, veo que te has despertado - dijo con una sonrisa burlona Kisuke Urahara. Kisuke Urahara. Kisuke Urahara.

Quería chillar de la emoción, pero supongo que estar en un sueño por un coma no era para hacerlo, así que mantuve una expresion neutral.

- Hola - respondí para ver si sucedía como con algunas personas, que afirmaban que en sus sueños mientras estaban en coma, alguien les contaban la verdad al inicio.

- Bueno, supongo que podrías presentarte señorita- me espeto.

- No creo, es solo un sueño inducido por el coma que me produjo un choque de autos - hable con voz monótona - vos no existís, porque seria imposible que lo hicieras, o por lo menos imposible que yo te hablara.

- ¿A sí? pues entonces ¿sabes quién soy? - dijo Urahara.

- Seria imposible que yo estuviera hablando con Kisuke Urahara - seguí hablando ignorando por completo su interrupción - ex - capitán de la 12° división, fundador del instituto de investigación y desarrollo Shinigami. Mejor amigo de Yoruichi Shihoin.

Vi como abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa, cosa que me sorprendió hasta mi, pues en la serie siempre se lo ah visto tranquilo y casi nunca demuestra emociones como esta.

Su semblante cambio rápidamente a uno serio, como no muchas veces eh admirado.

- ¿Quién sos? - la pregunta me desconcertó, si este era mi sueño, entonces el debería saber quien soy.

- Anel Neuma - respondí en automático - ¿Este es un sueño?

- No que yo sepa, señorita Anel - me respondió con sigilo .

- Sí, no es un sueño inducido por el coma - dije despacio como pensando con cuidado lo que iba a decir - entonces ¿en dónde estoy?

- En Karakura, más específicamente en mi tienda- siguió hablando en el mismo tono de voz.

- Eso, eso... significa que... - oh mierda, ¡verdaderamente estoy en Bleach!

- Eso significa que... - me insto a seguir Urahara.

- Vengo de otro mundo, dimensión, como quieras llamarlo - dije rápidamente mientras hiper - ventilaba.

Bueno realmente que esperaban que hiciera, que saltara de aquí para ser una opción.

Levante el rostro y vi el destello de curiosidad en su rostro. Doble mierda, ahora estoy frita.

- Sí, se puede decir que vengo desde otra dimensión - elegí correctamente las palabras - llegue aquí por accidente, literalmente, yo estaba yendo al cementerio para visitar a... alguien, y en el camino veo a un chico parado en medio de la calle mientras que un auto pasaba por allí. Solo reaccione por instinto y lo empuje, recibiendo yo el impacto.

Solo veía como su rostro se mantenía imperturbable, mientras que en sus ojos se podía observar como intentaba encajar piezas de información, todavía no sabía cuales.

- ¿Sabes quiénes son los Shinigamis? - me pregunto de improviso.

- Sí - solamente respondí, no tenia caso mentir, ya que había mencionado que el era ex-capitán.

- ¿Supongo que sabrás lo que es el Gotei 13? - pregunto nuevamente. Asentí en respuesta.

- ¿Conoces a algún Shinigami? - negué con la cabeza.

- ¿Alguna vez has ido a la sociedad de almas? - volví a negar.

- ¿Has hablado alguna vez con alguien llamado Kurosaki Ichigo? - volví a negar, técnicamente no estaba mintiendo.

- Las cosas que sé, no me las ha contado nadie - hable respondiendo la pregunta que no había formulado - sí las sé, es por otra razón.

- ¿Cuál es esa razón? si puedo saber - pregunto con tono sarcástico.

- No, no puedes saberlo - dije casi con sonrisa burlona, por el hecho de saber algo que Kisuke Urahara no - la ignorancia es felicidad.

- Para mi no - respondió volviendo a su característica sonrisa, pero en sus ojos casi se podía admirar con claridad que se estaba enfadando.

Me parecía muy divertido ser una persona que puede hacer a Urahara Kisuke, demostrar aunque sea un atisbo de lo que verdaderamente siente.

- Entonces, puedo suponer que estoy muerta - dije al aire, más para mi misma que para él.

- No - me respondió - si lo estuviera tendrías la cadena enganchada en tu pecho y yo puedo ver perfectamente que no esta.

Extrañada mire hacia mi pecho y efectivamente no había ninguna cadena, pero pude observar algo que antes ahi no estaba.

- ¿¡EEEHHHH!? ¿¡NAANII!? - grite con todas mis fuerzas.

- ¿Que ocurre? - pregunto Kisuke de forma burlona.

- ¿Dónde ahí un espejo? - hable con un tono de voz bastante elevado pero no llegando a gritar.

De la nada apareció Ururu y me guió hacia un espejo de cuerpo completo que había en una de las habitaciones de la tienda.

- ¿Cómo... cómo...es posible... que - hablaba de forma casi entrecortada.

- ¿Sucede algo señorita Anel? - me hablaba Ururu, pero yo no podía reaccionar.

El reflejo que el espejo me ofrecía, era el de una joven de dieciséis años, con cabellos Azules corto , rebajado en la parte de adelante y cortado en capas en la parte de atrás.

Mi cintura era más marcada y mis caderas más anchas. Mis ojos seguían teniendo esa forma felina y eran grises pero se veían de una forma distinta. Me encontraba vestida con un vestido azul marino, corte imperio, bastante simple y cómodo. Un beneficio que podía obtener de cambiar de mundo es que sin duda, podía decir que era que seguramente este cuerpo tendría más resistencia.

En donde tendría que ubicarse la cadena del destino, había un pequeño tatuaje de una mariposa del infierno con las alas extendidas y en vez de tener las marcas en sus alas de color morado, estas eran de un color rojo intenso.

Necesitaba una explicación y ya. La única persona que me podía dar una respuesta en ese momento, posiblemente fuera Urahara.

Camine rápidamente por el pasillo donde me había guiado Ururu y llegue a donde hace unos minutos estaba hablando con él, pero al llegar no estaba.

En la habitación solo estaba Tessai, que en sus manos sostenía un remedio que parecía vencido.

- Perdone - hable con voz firme - sabe donde se encuentra el señor Kisuke.

- El señor Urahara esta atendiendo a unos clientes pero si espe... - ni siquiera lo deje terminar y me retire un un simple gracias.

Casi corrí, hasta llegar a el frente de la tienda. Escuche a Urahara hablar con alguien, ni siquiera me moleste en averiguar quien era. Lo único que deseaba saber era como había llegado a tener ese tatuaje ahí, y porque tenia ese vestido.

Abrí la puerta corrediza sin siquiera anunciar mi presencia.

- Me podrías decir con toda la amabilidad del mundo Kisuke - comencé con voz amenazante y usando su nombre sin importarme los honoríficos correspondientes - ¿¡Cómo demonios llego ese tatuaje a mi pecho!? y ¿¡Por qué tengo este vestido!?

- Señorita Anel, le recomendaría calmarse porque... - empezó a hablar Kisuke.

- Señorita Anel ¡tu abuela! - grite - piensas que me voy a calmar, despertando en tu casa y con un tatuaje que antes no tenia, y si también tomamos en cuenta que no soy de...

Calle cuando me percate de las personas que se encontraban al lado de Urahara.

- ¡Oh tragame tierra! - pensé, definitivamente hoy no era mi día.

- Señorita Anel - dijo Kisuke, con aspecto de estarse divirtiendo mucho - déjeme presentarle a Ichigo Kurosaki y a Rukia Kuchiki, clientes míos, que vienen muy seguido.

Perfecta forma de conocer a los personajes principales de tu anime favorito ¿verdad?


	4. Chapter 4

**_Descargo de responsabilidad:_** _los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra y creación de Tite Kubo._

* * *

_Capitulo 5 :_

- Perdón por la interrupción - dije lentamente, mientras le lanzaba una mirada fulminante a Kisuke - me retiro.

- No, no, señorita Anel - dijo Urahara, realmente él deseaba que yo lo odiara - puedes buscar en el deposito la caja con productos nuevos y sacar los soul candy, ya sabes verdad.

- Hn, esta bien - dije simplemente, echando dagas por los ojos, y a mi que me agradaba Urahara en la serie, por fin entiendo lo frustante que es este hombre. - ahora vuelvo, Ichigo, Rukia.

Solo alcance a ver que Ichigo sonreía, y Rukia abría los ojos sorprendida. No entendía porque, ni me interesaba.

Me apresure para buscar los Gikongan, porque sino me lanzaría encima de Ichigo y lo abrazaría, igual que a mis peluches. Mierda, debía controlar a mi parte fandom.

Ahora que lo pensaba, los soul candy no aparecían hasta el capitulo 6, por lo que seguramente, recién empezaba la serie. Podría cambiar muchas cosas, jeje.

Al llegar al deposito y abrir la puerta, observe las dos cajas, la de mercancía defectuosa y la que debía abrir. Pensé que le ahorraría muchos problemas a Ichigo si le daba la mercancía en buen estado, pero si hacia eso Kon jamas saldría de ahí adentro.

Si no mal recuerdo, aunque el león siempre se mostrara alegre, al comienzo sentía bastante ira hacia sus creadores.

- Bueno, supongo que luego podre cambiar las cosas - pensé - mientras tanto, permitiré que conozcas el mundo exterior, ¿nee, Kon?

Agarre al patito, y volví hacia el frente de la tienda. Camine hacia Rukia, ignorando la mano extendida de Urahara.

- Lo lamento Rukia - dije - no había más de Chappy el conejo, espero que no te moleste, Kisuke nunca fue bueno para elegir las imágenes de la mercancía.

Vi como Rukia me observaba perpleja, no sabia si era por tratar a Urahara de Kisuke o saber que a ella le gustaba Chappy el conejo.

- No...n-no hay problema - tartamudeo - el patito esta bien.

- ¿Chappy el conejo? - pregunto en tono de burla Ichigo, ese chico realmente deseaba que yo lo abrazara ¿verdad? - no tuviste infancia, ¿nee, Rukia?

No, no, pudo disfrutarla por tener que buscar comida y sobrevivir - termine en mi mente.

-Bueno, es un gusto conocerlos a ambos - dije, no saben cuanto, Pensé.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0

Me iba a retirar cuando la molesta voz de Kisuke me volvió a interrumpir.

- Anel - hablo, ¿Qué le paso a señorita? - no crees que deberías acompañarlos, si lo pensamos, tu deberías ir con ellos a la escuela, digo, luego deberás inscribirte allí.

Abrí los ojos como platos. ¿Qué les pasa a todos? ni en este mundo puedo safar de la escuela.

- Pero...pero Kisuke, recién llego...y... y que te cuesta - pronuncie infantilmente.

Veía como Urahara me miraba divertido y pude ver en sus ojos una pisca de sadismo.

- Porfa, porfa, porfa - chille infantilmente - Kisuke, Kisuke, Kisuke, ¿Qué te cuesta?

- En realidad no me cuesta nada - dijo y por un momento mis ojos se iluminaron - pero me gusta verte sufrir.

- ¡Yo lo sabia! - gritaba y pataleaba ante la mirada incrédula de Ichigo y Rukia - ¡Eres un maldito bastardo sádico!

Podía ver claramente como se estaba divirtiendo, cruel persona.

- ¡Ojala que te quedes calvo! - dije mientras salia de la tienda, hecha una fiera.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0

Tal vez no era para tanto que tuviera que volver a la secundaria, pero que el se estuviera divirtiendo a costa mía. Como me enfurecía ese hombre.

- Ey, la del pelo azul - grito una voz, a la que ignore y seguí caminando sin ver el camino.

- Ey, espera un segundo - volvió a gritar y yo me pare en seco y me voltee.

Sentí que alguien me tironeaba del brazo hacia adelante y solo alcance a escuchar un bocinazo cuando ya me encontraba chocando contra el pecho de alguien.

- Eh... gracias, ehh... digo... emm lo siento - pronuncie atropelladamente.

- De nada - me respondió la otra persona y entonces subí la cabeza lentamente al reconocer una voz.

Al subir completamente la cabeza, pude admirar a la persona que todavía me sostenía pegada a él. Uryuu Ishida. Uryuu Ishida.

Definitivamente, maldito Urahara.

Me solté inmediatamente de él, con la cara de un color rojo cereza.

- Lo siento, Uryuu - dije y vi como sus ojos se abrieron por la impresión.

No. Esta decidido. El mundo me detesta.

Gracias al cielo llego Ichigo y me salvo de las explicaciones.

- Ey - comenzó tomando aire- si que corres rápido.

- Lo lamento nuevamente- dije al voltearme hacia Uryuu - No es mi culpa que corras tan lento Ichigo.

- ¿Cómo es que... - pero Ishida no había terminado de hablar que Ichigo ya me arrastraba de la mano.

Siendo secuestrada por el joven de cabellos naranjas, solo alcance a mover mi mano en señal de despedida a Uryuu y seguí a Ichigo.

- El sombrerero dice que vas a tener que ir a la escuela con nosotros, en nuestra misma aula - menciono al aire.

¿Pero qué? cuantos años Kisuke creía que tenia.

- Pero...pero... - balbuceaba - yo soy un año menor que ustedes.

Sentí como Ichigo se volteaba.

- ¿De enserio? - pregunto bastante incrédulo a decir verdad.

- Sí, es más hasta creí que me iban a meter en el primario - dije con el ceño fruncido - casi siempre las personas me confunden con alguien menor por mi estatura.

- Las personas ¿te confunden con alguien menor? - seguía preguntando Ichigo, pero yo ya había respondido y no tenia intenciones de volver a hablar.

- A veces puede ser un problema, pero con los años me eh acostumbrado - dije - sí realmente me importara lo que la gente dice, hace tiempo que usaría tacones en vez de zapatillas.

Al parecer mi comentario le pareció gracioso, ya que comenzó a reírse de lo lindo.

- Ne, ne , ¿De que te reís fresita*? - le espete con mal humor.

- Es que... - dijo entrecortadamente por la risa - yo le acabo de decir algo parecido a Rukia por el color de mi pelo.

Todo en mi mente se unió. Si era completamente sincera, esa frase de los tacones, la había creado a base de lo que siempre dijo Ichigo.

- Adivino - mencione en broma - Sí me importara lo que la gente piensa o dice de mi, hace tiempo que me hubiera teñido de negro.

- Bingo - dijo sin asombrarse.

Seguimos lo que quedaba del camino en un silencio un tanto incomodo, hasta que Ichigo hablo.

- ¿Qué relación tienes con el sombrerero loco? - hablo casi para salir de lo tenso del momento. Mala elección de palabras.

- En realidad, se podría decir que somos conocidos con Kisuke - mencione evadiendo una respuesta completa.

Busque algo para cambiar de tema rápidamente.

- ¿Desde hace cuanto que se... - comenzó pero lo interrumpí a tiempo.

- Por cierto, me llamo Anel - dije aprovechando lo despistado que era Ichigo y dando por sentado que ya se había olvidado de mi nombre. - se que no acostumbras a recordar rostros, pero me gustaría que me recordaras, aunque sea el nombre.

Recibí una sonrisa de su parte. Luego de tantas sonrisas poco características de esta persona, había llegado a la contundente conclusión de que Ichigo conocía mi lado fandom y realmente deseaba que yo lo abrazara como a mi oso de peluche, que curiosamente también se llamaba Ichigo. (A quien engaño, se llama así por él)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o

Luego de caminar durante un rato más llegamos a la tienda. Kisuke no esperaba en la entrada, con una sonrisa tonta adornando su cara, no entendía porque pero nadie parecía percatarse del pequeño resplandor de sadismo oculto en sus ojos.

Mientras me dirigía hacia la entrada intentando pasar lo más rápido posible y no verle ni la cara a Urahara, me tropecé con una piedra y caí encima de este. Lo más vergonzoso fue que Ichigo había intentado agarrarme y yo había terminado llevándomelo conmigo al suelo.

Así que, me encontraba encima de Urahara Kisuke, sin sombrero, con mirada perpleja y a unos pocos centímetros de su rostro; y por el otro lado tenia a Ichigo encima mio, y por no mencionar que su respiración en mi nuca, estaban causando estragos.

Cualquiera que pasar por ahí, pensaría cualquier cosa, menos que fue un accidente.

Pero como ya eh dicho antes, el mundo me detesta, así fue como nos encontraron Rukia, Jinta y Ururu.

Genial lo único que me faltaba, que ahora tuvieran una idea equivocada de mi.

-Yo... lo siento Kisuke - dije sonrojada, mientras Ichigo me tendía una mano, estuve a punto de agarrarla cuando, siento dos manos en mi cintura que me levantan del suelo, al voltear pude ver a un Urahara sonriente, se notaba que se estaba divirtiendo, maldito sádico.

- Gracias - pronuncie secamente.

- Parece que ustedes dos se llevan bien, hasta se llaman por los nombres - dijo Rukia utilizando su sonrisa falsa - ¿Conoces a Urahara desde hace tiempo?

- Podría decirse - mencione - pero nunca había hablado tanto con él, hasta ahora.

Kisuke me mando una mirada sumamente divertida, se asimilaba mucho a la que yo tenia.

- ¿Nee, nee Kisuke? - dije con voz dulce, pero lanzandole con los ojos miles de espadas.

- Eso es correcto Anel - dijo, mientras pude ver que sus ojos decían "Me debes un favor. Luego hablaremos"

Me deberían dar el premio nobel por lograr leer a Kisuke Urahara.

-¿Rukia, podrías entrenar a Anel? por favor - dijo y en el momento en que termino de hablar lo golpee en la cabeza.

Mientras lo agarraba del brazo y lo arrastraba.

- Lo lamento, Rukia-chan - dije - pero me llevare a Kisuke un rato, ya volvemos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Lo acaba de secuestrar ¿verdad? - pregunto Ichigo con una gotita en la cabeza.

- Sí - le respondió Rukia - hasta lo arrastro.

- Esos dos definitivamente se conocen desde hace mucho - pensó la Shinigami, poniéndose a pensar en el raro comportamiento de Urahara

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

- ¿¡Estas loco!? - le grite - ¿¡Entrenar!?, solo tengo catorce años, por no decir que soy pésima en gimnasia y una humana completamente normal, sin poderes, bueno con la excepción de ver fantasmas y saber bastantes cosas ¡Pero nada más!

- A ver - comenzó Kisuke, y tomando un tono de voz, como si estuviera hablando con un niño pequeño - Cuando una persona puede ver fantasmas, significa que tiene una cierta cantidad de energía espiritual más elevada que el resto de las personas.

- Aja - murmure mientras rodaba los ojos ante su forma de hablar.

- Bueno, y si esa cantidad de reiatsu es entrenada - desde ahí volvió a tomar un tinte serio - puede conseguir una gran defensa contra posibles enemigos.

-¿Con esos enemigos te refieres a los Huecos? - hable, pensando que tal vez me había equivocado y ya no estaba en la saga del Shinigami sustituto.

- ¿A quién más? - hablo.

Después de que dijo esa oración, lo mire con desaprobación, dándole a entender que por favor no sea hipócrita.

- Esta bien, no solo me refiero a los huecos, pero supongo que ellos* todavía no se enteraron, seguramente están sospechando - respondió a mi oración no formulada.

- Entonces ¿Estas de acuerdo? - pregunto.

- Por supuesto, detesto con toda mi alma sentirme débil, mucho más que alguien me defienda - hable de forma prepotente.

- Le avisare a la señorita Kuchiki que te ayude a entrenar - dijo mientras me sonreía de costado.

Ante esto yo solo abrí un poco los ojos en comparación con antes y le di un ligero asentimiento con el que se retiro.

No me había mirado de forma burlona, tampoco sádica, casi parecía familiar. Supongo que solo fue mi imaginación y lo descarte de inmediato.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0

Me retire de la habitación después de lo que supuse fue media hora y me dirigí hacia la entrada de la tienda. Pase por al lado de donde Urahara y Rukia seguían discutiendo sobre la forma en la debería ser mi entrenamiento, no les preste importancia y segui caminando hasta llegar al pequeño patio delantero de la tienda donde me senté.

Lo único que hice fue observar las estrellas, fascinada de lo igual que se veían, como si jamas me hubiera ido de casa.

Supongo que era hora de alimentar a Kira.

Kira. Mierda, me había olvidado de ella, si yo no estoy ¿quien la va a cuidar, alimentarla, mimarla? Ahora que lo pensaba, las sobras de la comida se iban a desperdiciar.

¡Oh, pobre Kira! yo sabía cuanto quería esas sobras.

Tendría que encontrar una forma de volver rápido o Kira moriría de inanición y falta de cariño. Doble mierda.

Estuve a punto de levantarme, cuando sentí una presencia cerca mio, a lo cual salte y me puse en posición defensiva por instinto.

Eran actos reflejos que todavía no me podía sacar de encima, y ahora que estoy en este mundo, no pienso sacarme de encima.

Una niña de diez años puesta de pronto ante la realidad, sin nadie que la proteja hasta que pudiera lograrlo sola. Algo tenia que aprender para defenderme.

Ahora me parece bastante gracioso, el haberle dicho a la hermana de Leonor que solo lo conocía un poco a Taiel, pero que se hubiera imaginado ella, que él era quien me había enseñado los movimientos que sabía.

- Buena posición defensiva - menciono mientras yo bajaba los brazos y volvía a mi postura normal - ¿Quién te enseño?

- Alguien que ya no está - solo dije, mientras me sentaba a su lado y volvía a mirar las estrellas, recién me había dado cuenta pero era de noche lo que significaba que había pasado más de media hora en esa habitación.

- ¿Quién? - insistió Ichigo.

- Un viejo amigo - respondí simplemente.

- ¿Lo extrañas? - volvió a hablar.

- Mucho - conteste - Realmente mucho.

- ¿Alguien muy importante? - nuevamente pregunto.

- Te voy a contestar, porque honestamente me voy a cansar de que preguntes cada vez para solo conseguir un poco de información - sonreí inconscientemente y el me respondió la sonrisa.

- Supongo que me tengo que sentir honrado - balbuceo divertido.

- Sí, sentite honrado niño - vi como frunció el ceño ante el apodo - ya, no te quejes cabeza de calabaza.

- Si yo soy cabeza de calabaza, supongo vos sos enana - rió divertido al verme ahora a mi fruncir el ceño.

- ¡No soy enana! -espete - ¡Todavía estoy en etapa de crecimiento!

- Sí, sí, claro - sonrió mientras colocaba una mano en mi cabeza y me despeinaba el pelo como a un niño pequeño. Ya iba a ver, ademas no se que tan como pequeño me trata, si solo soy un año menor que él.

- Sí quieres que te cuente quien es, entonces saca esa mano de mi cabeza - hable con una sonrisa pero con voz amenazadora.

- Esta bien - respondió sencillamente sacando su mano de mi cabeza y colocandolas nuevamente en sus bolsillos.

- Bien comencemos -susurre más para mi que para él - Ese chico se llamaba Taiel, él fue, no, es una persona importante para mi, porque me acompaño a su manera en mi soledad.

-¿Soledad? - pregunto.

- Mi mamá falleció hace cuatro años, quedando yo sin ningún familiar que me cuide, por lo menos este a mi lado - mencione- en realidad tengo una tia lejana, es ella la que paga mi manutención.

- Ah - solo dijo, seguramente pensando que había metido la pata.

- Bueno, yo siempre iba, ya no lo hago, al cementerio el número del mes en que ella falleció - ya no lo miraba a él sino al cielo - en la tumba de al lado había un chico unos años mayor que yo, todos los dieciocho sin falta alguna se encontraba allí, jamas nos hablamos sobre como eran nuestras vidas, él jamas me pregunto porque iba sola por miedo a incomodarme, idiota, se lo termine contándoselo yo.

- Cuando lo hice, en cierta forma se auto-nombro mi hermano mayor y desde entonces, me protegió - hable con los ojos brillosos, mas no llore, ya había pasado esa etapa - hubo una época en la que decidió, que como no siempre iba a estar para mi, debía yo aprender a protegerme sola.

- Mi mamá también murió, porque yo no pude protegerla - Ichigo me dijo con voz sombría.

- No - solamente dije.

- ¿Cómo puedes opinar sin saber la historia? - me espeto

-si tan solo supieras -pensé

-En realidad la sé - solamente dije, viendo con un poco orgullo como sus ojos se abrían en sorpresa - Y tu madre no hubiera querido eso para ti, ya sabes, por algo te protegió, ademas tu padre, Yuzu y Karin, ellos jamas te culparon de nada.

- ¿Cómo puedes saber eso?- dijo mirándome con desconfianza.

- Tengo mis caminos - respondí - acostúmbrate.

- ¡Ah! ¡ya sé! - respondió poniéndose de pie y observándome hacia abajo - eres de ese lugar raro de donde viene Rukia.

- No, no vengo de la sociedad de almas - respondí - vengo de otro país, no del más alla, por si no lo notas estoy viva y no tengo pintas de ser Shinigami.

-¿De qué país? - pregunto,¿desde cuándo Ichigo fue curioso?

- Argentina- respondí simplemente, pero luego de ver su cara agregue - América latina.

- ¿¡Desde allí!? - pregunto en grito, solo asentí.

- Tengo que preguntarle algo a Kisuke - simplemente dije - nos vemos en la escuela.

- ¿En la escuela? - pregunto a nadie.

Ni me moleste en voltear a responderle, definitivamente Ichigo debía ir a un medico, ¡Nadie puede tener tantos problemas con la memoria!

* * *

*Fresita: La palabra japonesa Ichigo puede traducirse también como fresa.

*Ellos: con ellos me refería a la Sociedad de Almas.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Descargo de responsabilidad:_**_ todos los personajes le pertenece na Tite Kubo, excepto mi adorada Anel. _

* * *

Capitulo 6 :

Deje a un Ichigo confundido en el patio delantero de la tienda, para poder dirigirme hacia la habitación donde guardaban las mercancías, obviamente vigilé de que no haya ningún moro por la costa, y entre.

Busque en la caja de mercancía defectuosa con mayor cuidado. Lo que encontré allí me sorprendió en demasía, no solo había un soul candy defectuoso, había una más. Sabía que Noba, Ririn y Kurodo se encontraban en el mismo recipiente que Kon. Entonces ¿Quiénes eran estas almas MOD?

Había un recipiente en forma de gato . Sí no me equivocaba cada figurita traía cuatro almas, por lo que en mis manos, debían de haber cuatro.

Las abracé contra mi pecho, aunque era consciente de que ellas no lo sentirían, lo hice de todas formas. Eso significaba que más de cuatro almas estaban a salvo, no pude evitar sentirme feliz, seria triste que tantas almas se perdieran por una decisión egoísta de la sociedad de almas. Sinceramente sino fuera porque Gin, Renji, Kenpachi, Byakuya, Ukitake y Hitsugaya estuvieran allí, ya los odiaría a muerte.

Los escondí entre los pliegues del vestido y salí de la habitación.

- ¿Sabes que darle ese soul candy a Rukia fue muy grave? - mi mirada giro hacia Urahara que estaba recostado contra la pared.

Para él era muy fácil leerme, y a eso agreguemosle que yo era una pésima mentirosa, como resultado daba que fuera lo más brutalmente honesta posible.

- Era necesario - mencioné al pasarlo de largo.

- No, no lo era - me contestó, mirándome a los ojos. Se le veía bastante enojado.

- Sí, era necesario - repetí - tan necesario como que la sociedad de almas creara a las almas Mod y después la destruyera, tan necesario como que experimentaran con los Quincy, tan necesario como que Rukia le entregara sus poderes a Ichigo para que este pueda despertar los suyos propios.

Sus ojos se volvieron a abrir con sorpresa.

- Tu... - balbuceaba, esto de desconcertar a Kisuke Urahara era divertido -¿Cómo sabes eso?

- Tengo mis fuentes - dije con sonrisa torcida - no preguntes.

- Esa alma MOD nunca debió haber salido de esta tienda - dijo.

- Hph - bufé - aunque yo no se la hubiese dado, él habría salido igual al mundo exterior.

- ¿Cómo es que lo lograría? - me respondió con sorna.

- No los subestimes - gruñí y con eso me intenté retirar a mi habitación.

- Ah, Anel - me hablo Kisuke, parándome de inmediato - hay alguien esperándote en tu habitación, apareció de pronto, supongo que es tuya.

Seguí caminando sin mirarlo, y pude escuchar su risa. Definitivamente lo odiaba. Maldito Sádico.

Llegue a la habitación de invitados que me correspondía y entre, apenas lo hice, un gran tigre Blanco de grandes ojos azules se abalanzó tirándome al suelo.

- ¡Aaaaaahhhhhhhhh! - grité con todas mis fuerzas y mi cerebro reaccionó inmediatamente - ¡Kisuke Baka! ¡Maldito sádico! ¡Bastardo egoísta! ¡Ya vas a ver cuando te encuentre!

Aunque me retorcía para escaparme de abajo del tigre, que indudablemente se estaba tardando en comerme, no podía lograrlo. Al final me rendi, y vi con ojos suplicantes los ojos del Tigre. Los reconocí de inmediato, ¡eran los de Kira!

-¿¡Kira!? - pregunté exaltada, como respuesta recibi un - umm, supongo que eso es un sí.

La tigresa se bajo de encima mio y se sento al lado, esperando a que me levantara.

- ¿Cuándo creciste tanto, que no me enteré? -dije con los ojos como platos.

Observe como se encogia de hombros ¿Desde cuándo un tigre se encogia de hombros?

- ¿puedes entenderme? - pregunté indecisa de si me veria estupida hablando con alguien que no me responderia.

Kira asintio en respuesta.

- ¿Puedes hablar como yo? - volvi a preguntar.

Esta vez la tigresa negó con la cabeza.

-¿Te comiste las sobras que deje en la heladera aprovechando tu nueva forma? - esta vez Kira bajo la cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento, y se tiro en el suelo tapandose los ojitos.

- Cálculo que me estas respondiendo que sí - dije suspirando, eso significaba que mi heladera estaba destrozada ¡Genial!

Segui interrogando a Kira sobre mi pobre heladera, cuando Kisuke irrumpio en la habitación.

- ¿Es tuya? - me preguntó con un destello de desconfianza en los ojos.

- Sí - dije con tranquilidad, sin dejarme intimidar - es mi gata Kira.

- Pues que lindo gatito - dijo burlon, en respuesta Kira le gruño y estiro una pata adornada con afiladas garras preparadas para desgarrar la carne. - ¡Y que mal carácter!

- ¿Puedo llevarla a la escuela? - pregunté cambiando de tema abruptamente - Kiba Inuzuka llevaba a la escuela a Akamaru, si él puede, yo puedo.

- ¿Kiba quién? - me cuestionó Urahara.

- Nadie - suspire, era muy dificil estar en un mundo donde nadie conocia a Naruto, ni a Death Note, ni a Inuyasha - solo responde la estupida pregunta.

- Yo te lo permito - contestó y mis pupilas brillaron - Pero dudo mucho de que el Instituto de Ichigo te permita llevarla.

- Tu me lo permites - dije entusiasmada - ¡Yuupiii!

- Aunque la escuela no te lo...

- Yeah, ignorare tu último comentario, me dejas vos, eso es suficiente - respondi con una sonrisa torcida - si el instituto no me lo permite, me vale.

Vi la aceptación cruzar su mirada. Al parecer, él tambien rompia las reglas en su juventud.

Kisuke me dio las buenas noches, y yo le respondi. Kira solamente bufo en su manera de despedida.

Cuando apagó la luz y cerro la puerta, rapidamente me pegue a la pared para escuchar sus pasos alejarse, al oirlos lejos, saque de los pliegues de mi vestido los Soul candy, los coloqué en el bolso de la escuela, diciendome a mi misma que más tarde compraria los peluches necesarios.

En puntas de pies camine hasta el futon, donde me acoste. Pasaban los minutos y me costaba mantenerme despierta. Al final, mis ojos inevitablmente se cerraron, quise evitarlo, no queria despertar a la mañana siguiente en mi mundo, mas el cansancio finalmente me ganó y me sumi en un sueño tranquilo.

/( v )/ ( v ) / ( v ) / ( v ) / ( v ) / ( v ) / ( v ) / ( v )

A la mañana siguiente, cuando los rayos del sol me acariciaron el rostro, abri los ojos, vi el techo, blanco como siempre, aunque le faltaban las manchas de humedad. Ante la nueva revelación me refregue mis ojos intentando ver las manchas. Desde que vivia en esa casa con mi mamá jamás se fueron, y eso que habíamos probado todos los productos quimicos habido y por haber. Me sente de forma brusca y miré mi alrededor, había un problema, esa no era mi habitación. Segundo problema, no estaba durmiendo en mi mullida cama sino en un futon. Tercer problema, un enorme tigre blanco se encontraba durmiendo a mis pies.

- ¡Despierta bella durmiente! - entra un sonriente rubio en la habitación, ah, ya recordé, mierda - ¡Tenes que ir a la escuela!

Me acoste de golpe en el futon nuevamente, me tape hasta la cabeza e ignoré los continuos quejidos de Kisuke.

Eso fue hasta que senti presión a los costados del futon, me destape la cara para encontrar la de Urahara a centimetros de la mia, tan cerca que nuestras narices se rozaban.

Me sonroje desde la punta de los pies hasta la raiz de mi cabello.

Kisuke manteniendo su burlona sonrisa se fue acercando cada vez más a mi rostro hasta que reaccione y lo empuje.

- ¡Maldito sádico pervertido! - grité tan fuerte que Tessai vino a ver que pasaba - ¿Qu-u-e-é cre-es que e-estabas haci-i-endo?

Me encontraba tan roja que hasta podria hechar humo por las orejas.

- Con algo te tenias que despertar - me respondió sonriendo - y viendo que eres tan inocente en ese aspecto, bueno...

Comencé a lanzarles las cosas más cercanas que tenia, mientras él las esquivaba con envidiable maestria.

- T-tu - gritaba - ¡Ojalá que te quedes calvo! ¡Kisuke Baka!

Urahara salió riendo a mano limpia de la habitación, diciendo que se me estaba haciendo tarde. Efectivamente cuando mire el reloj vi que solo tenia diez minutos para que suene la campana y cierren las puertas.

- ¡Mierda! - maldecia, mientras me vestia apurada.

Me había colocado el uniforme, modificado a mi gusto, obviamente.

La falda se encontraba por encima de la rodilla, aunque no demasiado corta, era complementado por unas bucaneras negras que me estilizaban las piernas. Había obviado por completo la chaqueta, y al pequeño moño rojo lo sustitui por un lazo de razo negro ajustado como una corbata.

Al pelo lo desordene un poco atrás dándole un aspecto más despreocupado. En los ojos solo había pasado una mascarilla en las pestañas, un poco de brillo transparente en los labios y Voila.

Ahora el problema radicaba en como demonios iba a llegar a el instituto corriendo en menos de siete minutos.

A mi lado Kira comenzó a tocar mi pierna con un pata, como intentando llamar mi atención.

- ¿Qué ocurre Kira? - pregunté.

Ella me hizo una seña con la cabeza por encima de su hombro hacia su lomo, indicandome que me subiera.

Pensé que tal vez causaria demasiado escándalo, pero daba lo mismo, entraria con ella a la escuela igual así que la obedecí.

Apenas me subi en su lomo, comenzó una rápida carrera a través del lugar hasta llegar al frente de la tienda y salir a toda velocidad hacia el instituto.

Veia que a medida que Kira corria se escuchaban gritos de asombro, hasta de miedo. Solo sonrei para mis adentros, era divertido ver como la gente tiene miedo de un simple tigre, pero no de un Hueco.

/ ( v ) / ( v ) / ( v ) / ( v ) / ( v ) / ( v ) / ( v ) /

Finalmente llegamos a la entrada al colegio, pero llegar hasta el salón requeriria tiempo que no poseiamos.

Le di un asentimiento a Kira para que prosiguiera su camino.

Dentro de la escuela fue más dificil correr, el único lugar que poseiamos era el pasillo y estaba lleno de estudiantes en pánico de que en su escuela irrumpiera alguien montada en un enorme Tigre Blanco que podria comerlos vivos. Yo también tendria miedo.

Al final irrumpimos en el aula las dos juntas, casi destrozando la puerta en el proceso. Lamentablemente la profesora ya se encontraba en el aula y me veia aterrorizada.

- Lamento la tardanza - dije en voz alta mientras me bajaba de Kira - pero Kisuke- Baka me desperto más tarde y no pude llegar temprano.

Vi que todos me miraban con caras de "eso no explica el tigre y quién sos"

- Bueno - dije carraspeando por el repentino silencio - Mi nombre es Anel Neuma y soy la nueva estudiante de intercambio de América del Sur, un gusto conocerlos a todos. Por cierto, ella es Kira, es inofensiva, no le teman.

Todo el discurso fue dado mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la tigresa y esta comenzaba a ronronear.

La habitación seguia sin rommper el silencio.

- ¿Me equivoque de aula? - pregunté en voz alta y comencé a buscar una cabeza naranja o alguna persona con demasiada estatura, y los encontre, Chad me miraba con los ojos abiertos, Ichigo estaba durmiendo.

- No, no me equivoque - me respondi a mi misma.

El salón entero me observaba caminar hacia Ichigo con curiosidad.

- ¡Ey, cabeza de calabaza! - grite en su oido y el reaccionó.

-¿Qué ocurrió? - preguntó huraño a la clase agrupada a su derecha que le señalaban algo a su izquierda - ¿Quién esta ahí?

- Yo - respondi viendo como se sorprendia de verme allí ¿Es qué tan rápido se le olvido que iba a ser mi compañero? - Que lento estas hoy fresita.

- Ah - dijo con un bostezo - Hola Anel.

Sonrei en respuesta y me lancé a abrazarlo por primera vez desde que había llegado a ese mundo. Al estar tan sorprendido no se nego a abrazarme, hasta me devolvio el acto.

- ¿Estas contenta enana? - me preguntó riendose, todo el mundo aguanto la respiración, por el hecho de que se rió y de que insulto a una chica que tenia un gran tigre a sus servicios.

- Nee, No tanto como tu Zanahoria - respondi a la burla - Ahora podras respirar tranquilo al tenerme aqui con vos.

Se volvio a reir, pero calló al notar a la clase observandolos.

- ¿Qué pasa? - espetó enojado - ¿Tenemos algo en la cara?

La única que respondió fue Rukia.

- Que gusto verte de nuevo Anel - dijo con sus caracteristica sonrisa falsa - ¿Cómo esta Urahara?

- ¡Ojalá que se vaya al infierno! - grite asustando a algunos alumnos - ¡Ese bastardo sádico! ¡es un maldito pervertido!

- Que bien que se encuentre en buenas condiciones entonces - respondió Rukia.

- Hmp - bufé - saca esa estupida sonrisa Rukia, me molesta demasiado que seas tan falsa aquí, me pareceria educado que mostraras tu verdadera cara ¿No crees Rukia-chan?

- No entiendo de que estas hablando - me respondio aún sonriendo, pero con un tic notorio en el ojo izquierdo.

- Si crees que me engañas, deberas examinar mejor tu sentido de la observación Kuchiki - bostecé - si estuviera Renji, no dudarias en comportarte infantil.

- No metas a Renji en esto - me dijo amenazante, quitando su sonrisa del rostro - ¿Quién eres?

- Ya dije mi nombre, y lamentablemente no tengo ganas de repetirlo - respondi - pero si lo conozco es por mis fuentes, ademas no me digas que eres timida y por eso no te muestras tal cual eres.

Ese fue el colmo de Rukia que cerro los ojos con fuerza y empezo a gritar y a patear el suelo.

- ¡No sabes de lo que estas hablando! - gritaba sin notar la conmoción que causaba en sus compañeros - ¡Jamás me comporte infantil con Renji! ¡Y suelta a Ichigo por el amor de Kami!

Yo en respuesta le saque la lengua y me abracé más a Ichigo causando que este enrojeciera.

- ¡Mirate! - seguia gritando mientras me señalaba- ¡Y dices que la infantil soy yo! ¡Te estas apropiando a Ichigo como una niña posesiva!

Y siguió pataleando y empacandose hasta que la callé.

- Lo que acabas de hacer es probar mi punto Rukia - dije mientras soltaba a Ichigo, mi parte fandom estaba satisfecha por el momento - y me mostraste tu cara más infantil.

Riendo me sente junto a Chad, que había vuelto a su caracteristica cara de aburrimiento.

- Hola Sado - dije en voz baja - un gusto conocerte, soy Anel.

- Hola - dijo en respuesta, tal vez no era muy locuaz.

Decidi iniciar una conversación con él más tarde y llame a Kira para que se recostara a mi lado, esta bien comprendo que explique que era inofensiva, pero de pasar de pánico a "Ay, que linda", es demasiado.

- ¿Es tuya? - me preguntó de la nada.

- Sí - respondi - la tengo desde que era una simple gatita flacucha a la que le gustaba hecharse a dormir en el sofa y comer las sobras de la comida.

Chad se rió suavemente.

- Una vez tuve un periquito - mencionó, ese debia de ser Shibata. - pero él tenia que volver con su madre.

- Seguramente esta con ella - dije con aire distraido - Shibata es un niño bastante determinado, dudo mucho que no la encuentre, pero la sociedad de almas es muy extensa.

Chad me miro intensamente a lo que yo sonrei.

- No te preocupes, no soy nadie de quien se puedan preocupar ustedes - me rei suavemente - digamos que soy neutral, no apoyo a nadie, tampoco ayudo a nadie a menos de que sea necesario.

Me observo desconcertado.

- Se podria decir que soy una amiga de Ichigo - y cualquier duda que haya existido en los ojos de Chad desaparecio.

( v ) / ( v ) / ( v ) / ( v ) / ( v ) / ( v ) / ( v ) / ( v )

La clase se acomodo sin mayores interrupciones aunque recibi bastantes miradas de reojo, una en especial era bastante intensa, intente ignorarla pero me estaba hartando. Voltee mi cabeza hacia la fuente y me encontre con los penetrantes ojos azules de Uryu, sin embargo no me dejé amedrentar y le devolvi la mirada, solo volteo la cabeza.

Cuando sonó la campana iba a acercarme para hablar con Ichigo y Rukia, pero vi como esta lo golpeaba y lo secuestraba, si no me equivocaba era para mostrarle el funcionamiento del soul candy.

Suspire en derrota, todavia no habían ido a la sociedad de almas, no tenia porque meterme. Estaba segura que esos días serian muy aburridos, bueno hasta que Ichigo se diera cuenta de Uryu y todo eso.

Me levante de mi asiento y comencé mi camino hacia la puerta del salón, lamentablemente no pude continuarlo porque alguien bloqueo mi camino.

- ¿Tu sabes quién es verdaderamente? - me preguntó Ishida.

- Ichigo Kurosaki - respondi con una sonrisa torcida, esta se borro cuando lo vi tensarse ante mi broma, realmente que cambió cuando peleo con Ichigo.

- Respondeme sinceramente - hablo con tono amenazador - ¿Sabes qué es exactamente?

Mi rostro se volvio inexpresivo y estoy segura de que nuestra conversación comenzó a ser llamativa al descender algunos grados en la habitación.

- Sí - respondi monocorde - sé que es Ishida, como tambien sé que eres. Si él es un fenomeno, tu compartes la categoria ¿No crees?

-¿No les tienes repulsión? - me volvió a preguntar - ¿Acaso sabes lo que ellos han hecho? o ¿Acaso eres una de ellos?

- No soy una de nada - mi ceño se frunció, el chico estaba colmando mis nervios - la primer pregunta la podrias responder tu mismo, que yo conozca ellos no han hecho nada.

Vi que estuvo a punto de responderme, lo corte antes de que pronunciara palabra alguna.

- Ichigo y Rukia no han hecho nada - dije - La sociedad de almas lo ha hecho, él no es parte de ese mundo, y tu lo sabes. No niegues el hecho.

Lo pase de largo pero me paró agarrandome de un brazo.

- No hables de lo que no sabes - me espetó.

- Sueltame - ordené - creeme Ishida que se cosas que ni te imaginarias, te las diria pero ese no es mi trabajo.

Su mano sehuia ferreamente apresando mi brazo y lo iba a golpear cuando un gruñido se dejo escuchar.

Uryu me soltó de la impresión y yo me aleje lo más lejos posible de él, me tendria que mantener alejada hasta que tenga su conversión del peligroso idiota terco al idiota terco.

Solo esperaba que no hubiera más interrupciones pero como el mundo me odia otra persona volvió a cruzarse en mi camino.

- Hola chica nueva - se escucho la más que reconocible voz de Keigo.

- Hola Keigo - le devolvi el saludo con una sonrisa cortes, realmente Keigo me agradaba y no queria que se tome tan apecho, después, el distanciamiento de Mizuiro,por lo que creia necesario hacerme amiga de él.

Al saber que yo conocia su nombre sus ojos chispearon, con que poco podias hacer feliz al chico.

- ¿Sabes mi nombre? - dijo - pero si todavia no me presenté.

- Oh - dije buscando una solución para la metida de pata - es que... Ichigo me ha hablado mucho de ti y de Mizuiro, tambien de Chad.

Ante mi oración, quise golpearme contra la pared. En especial cuando Keigo comenzó a hacer un extraño baile que suponia era de felicidad.

Tatsuki se estaba acercando al ver que Keigo hacia ese extraño baile, murmurando algo parecido a "no permitire que ese idiota estupidice a otra chica"

Pero ninguno de los dos pudo hacer lo que tenia planeado porque se escucharon gritos desde el otro extremo del salón y cuando me acerque pude observar a Ichigo en la ventana, o mejor dicho a Kon en el cuerpo de Ichigo en la ventana.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Descargo de responsabilidad:_** los personaje no me pertenecen,sino a Tite Kubo, solo los uso para mis locas historias.

* * *

Capitulo 7 :

Desconcertante, eso era mi estado en esos momentos. Completamente desconcertada, no había otra descripción más acertada que esa, supuestamente cuando Kon llegaba al salón debía de ir directo a Orihime o Tatsuki, no recordaba exactamente. Pero no a mi.

- Hola preciosa chica - me hablaba Kon pero yo no podía salir del shock, sabía que era Kon, pero al estar en el cuerpo de Ichigo, hablar como Ichigo, pararse como Ichigo, me estaba mareando.

- No pude dejar de admirar tu belleza - siguió hablando, y a cada palabra mis mejillas enrojecían cada vez más, mierda, puede ser un pervertido, pero si que sabía hablar.

Sentí las miradas asesinas de Tatsuki en Kon, por lo que decidí cambiar un poquito la historia.

Me acerque a su oído y hablé lo más claro posible que me permitía aquel susurro.

- Escúchame, tu, alma Mod pervertida - susurre - sigue jugando con el cuerpo de Ichigo de esa manera y te aseguro que no te ira bien, ahora hazme el hermoso favor de soltar mi mano.

Inmediatamente soltó y retrocedió dos pasos.

- Vamos por Rukia - hablé en voz alta y observé que negaba suavemente con la cabeza como si me temiera, genial, eso quería.

- ¿Cómo sabes...- sin embargo no pudo terminar su oración porque entro Ichigo en su forma de Shinigami y lo pateo.

- Te lo merecías idiota - pronuncie sin querer en voz alta y vi que algunos abrieron los ojos asombrados pensando que yo había hecho eso.

A ver, es que no vieron que no le toque ni un pelo.

Vi que para los demás Ichigo estaba pateando la nada, pero para mi, Kon estaba dándole una gran paliza a Ichigo.

Aprovechando la distracción causada me retire discretamente del salón. Camine con paso ligero por el pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras, las cuales subí, subí y subí hasta llegar al piso que tenia la puerta que daba a la terraza. La abrí sin condecoración alguna y me encontré que recién Ichigo y Kon llegaban para continuar su pelea, si que se tardaban.

Me acerque al lugar de la pelea, cerca de Rukia, quien volteo a verme sorprendida.

- Hola nuevamente Rukia - sonreí inocentemente.

- Ho..hola - me contestó.

- Interesante la pelea ¿No? - sus ojos parecieron chispear a mi pregunta.

- ¿Acaso tu sabias que lo que me estaba dando no era un gikongan sino un alma Mod? - me preguntó amenazante

- Por supuesto que sabía que era un alma Mod - su ceño se frunció y parecía querer matarme.

- Te das cuenta del peligro en el que pusiste a Ichigo - su voz era cada vez más baja, estaba llegando a su limite, pero no desistiría.

- Tanto Kon como Ichigo lo necesitan - dije - los hará madurar a ambos, buen, no tanto a Kon; aunque estoy segura de que esto tendrá cierto impacto en Ichigo.

-¿Kon? - susurro.

- El alma Mod - pronuncie despacio y aguantándome las ganas de no golpearla, jamás me había caído del todo, pero era la personaje principal - Son almas, y por lo tanto personas, deben tener un nombre, amigos, un lugar al que acudir, familia. No son solo experimentos de los cuales se pueden eliminar si salen mal.

- Pero ellos ni siquiera deberían existir, son una aberración - me respondió Rukia sin entender mi lógica.

- Los Shinigamis no deberían existir, todas las cosas que salen un poco defectuosas son aberraciones, las personas de las que no dan lo que se espera de ellas son aberraciones - dije ya irritada - eso es lo que estas diciendo, si así fuera el caso, entonces, tu, Rukia, eres una aberración para tu familia.

Su expresión era la de alguien dolido, pero quería que se pusiera en el lugar de ellos, tenia que entender lo que es eso.

- ¡Rukia! ¿Puedes decirme que es esta cosa? - gritaba Ichigo mientras intentaba darle con su espada a Kon.

- Es un alma Mod - respondí en lugar de Rukia, Ichigo enseguida volvió su mirada hacia mi, perdió la concentración y casi se cae - resultante de un proyecto llevado a cabo por la Sociedad de Almas llamado Spearhead.

Ichigo me dio un asentimiento mientras esquivaba los ataques de Kon en señal de que me estaba escuchando.

- En él se creaban almas artificiales preparadas para combatir a los Hollows y se insertaban en cuerpos humanos muertos que han perdido su alma. Estos eran dotados de poderes sobrehumanos según estaban especializados. - hable mirando con pena a Kon - Unos poseían una fuerza sobrehumana en los brazos, otros eran extremadamente veloces, otros tenían un gran oído, una gran inteligencia, etc... Pero este proyecto se canceló por cuestiones morales y se ordenó acabar con todas las almas modificadas.

- Como si no fueran nada más que un error que fácilmente se podría destruir - terminé al final. Casi estando segura de que Kon me escucho.

Finalmente Kon me miro esbozando una sonrisa triste y salio del terreno de la terraza.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o

- ¡Sigamoslo! - vociferó Rukia, pero Ichigo solo la observo.

- ¿Tu estas de acuerdo con lo que la sociedad hizo? - le preguntó mas no pude distinguir la intención que su voz tenia.

- No importa si estoy de acuerdo o no - dijo - no es mi decisión.

- Oh, por favor Rukia, no seas tan hipócrita - le dije mirándola enojada - no te importaba lo que le pasara a esas almas, porque tu estabas bien, no importa lo que le suceda a los que no conoces ni te importan. La ley del Rukongai.

- Correcto - me mencionó molesta - pero además de eso, no puedo desobedecer las ordenes de la sociedad de almas, ella esta para proteger a las almas humanas del peligro, por algo decidió que era mejor que las almas Mod fueran destruidas.

- Por algo no moriste - susurre - por algo vine aquí, por algo, por algo, por algo. Respuesta insulsa a mi parecer, Rukia. Pero no estoy aquí para resolver estos problemas filosóficos, después hablaremos de ellos, primero debemos encontrar a Kon.

- ¿Kon? - me dijo Ichigo.

-Es el alma Mod - dije - pero él no sabe que se llama así.

Me miraron completamente extrañados, pero no les hice caso y comencé a bajar las escaleras.

- ¿A dónde vas? - me preguntó Rukia.

- A por Kon - le respondí - bajo al patio, en dentro de un rato estará allí, no me tomare la molestia de hacer todo el recorrido que hace, si luego vuelve aquí.

Baje con lentitud y naturalidad, como si no hubiese dicho nada extraño.

Transite por los pasillos y cuando pase por cerca de nuestro salón, Kira apareció tras la puerta y se colocó a mi lado, yendo a mi velocidad.

Sentía a Ichigo y a Rukia seguirme por atrás, pero seguí sin voltear.

Cuando llegue al patio, me senté en el suelo a esperar, a lo lejos lo vi intentando defender a unos niños de un Hollow. Sonreí.

Ichigo se coloco en frente y destruyo al Hollow con facilidad.

Se trasladaron a la azotea, pero no me moleste en subir conocía el dialogo de memoria.

- Nadie tiene derecho a matar a nadie - dije en voz alta - existo y debería poder vivir mi vida todo el tiempo que quiera.

Apenas Urahara puso un pie en el establecimiento lo percibí. Me monte encima de Kira y comencé a subir rápidamente. Casi volamos por las escaleras e irrumpimos completamente en la terraza. Kisuke acababa sacar a Kon del cuerpo de Ichigo. La pequeña perla verde no alcanzo a tocar el suelo porque rápidamente la agarre.

- ¡No te atrevas a poner un solo dedo sobre esta alma Kisuke! - dije amenazante. - No es tu trabajo Kisuke.

Ichigo me observo con curiosidad cuando me presenté frente a él y le coloque la perla en su mano.

- Es tuya - dije sonriendo, me acerque a su rostro y susurre en su oído - Puedes colocarla en un peluche, funciona igual que en un gigai o en un cuerpo humano.

Él miraba el alma en su mano.

- Anel - me hablo seria la voz de Urahara - sabes que él no se puede quedar con el alma.

- Oh, sí puede - dije cantarina - Rukia pago por ella, y estoy segura de que está conforme con el producto.

- Yo...yo - comenzó Rukia, a lo que la observe apreciativamente - Sí, estoy conforme con mi producto, tus servicios ya no son necesarios Urahara.

- Podemos irnos, nos vemos después Kisuke - hable alegre.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o

Mientras regresábamos de la escuela, Ichigo venia quejándose del dolor en su hombro mientras Rukia lo ignoraba totalmente.

- Ay, ¿Cómo es que puedo darle su merecido a esta cosa? - hablaba.

- Sabes que te ves muy estúpido hablándole a una pequeña perla en publico ¿verdad? - dijo Rukia.

- Pero ¿Cómo es qué... - Ichigo comenzó pero paró al verme observar el pequeño peluche de león que estaba sobre la bolsa de basura.

- ¿Qué haces Anel? - me preguntó.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije cuando te entregué a Kon? - le pregunté enseñándole el peluche.

Él rápidamente lo agarró y colocó el alma dentro.

Rukia solo veía nuestro intercambio con desconfianza, por alguna razón extraña ella no me quería.

Al ver que el peluche no reaccionaba, Ichigo, comenzó a darlo vueltas.

- ¡Eso duele idiota! - gritó el pequeño leoncito mientras volaba de su mano hacia el suelo.

- ¡Ichigo Kurosaki, te reto a un duelo frente a frente sin limite de caídas! - vociferó el bichito.

-Acepto - dijo Ichigo con diversión.

-¡Espera! ¿Cuándo creciste tanto? - gritaba la vocecita. - ¿O cuándo yo me encogí tanto?, maldición, soy un león de felpa con garras suaves y sin músculos.

- Relájate - dijo con una sonrisa Ichigo mientras le agarraba la cabeza- Te toca pagar por todo lo que le hiciste a mi cuerpo, pequeña alimania.

- No tendrá más remedio, tendré que darte una paliza aunque este en esta forma - gritaba Kon moviendo sus patas alrededor con exageración.

- ¡Cállate, Kon! - grite ante lo exasperante del peluche.

- No me callo, porque no se me da la gana - dijo - Ademas ¿De dónde sacaste ese nombre?

- Kon es el diminutivo de Modkonpaku - dije - el otro nombre para las almas Mod como tu.

- Tu no eres mi dueña, y yo tengo voz y voto - dijo Kon - por favor, llámenme Mod, ese nombre esta mucho mejor ¿No creen?

- El gran Mod de felpa - seguía - es un buen nombre.

- No, porque Mod suena sensacional, pero tu no lo eres en absoluto - dijimos Ichigo y yo al mismo tiempo para luego mirarnos. Él me veía sorprendido, yo solo me reía del hecho de que en ocasiones como esa era bueno saberse los diálogos de memoria.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o

Ya en la casa de Urahara, acostada en mi habitación, pensé en que tal vez no era tan malo estar en ese mundo.

Observaba las pequeñas perlas verdes que había logrado rescatar. Ellas serian necesarias, pero yo necesitaba que tuvieran un gigai de repuesto, para eso tenia que pedirle a Urahara que me hiciera algunos.

Pero, ya era tarde, no sabía si estaba despierto. Bueno, que más daba.

Me levante con rapidez del futón y abrí la puerta con cuidado. Avance por los pasillos con sigilo, tratando de no despertar a nadie.

Llegue a la habitación de Kisuke, y abrí la puerta sin ninguna condecoración.

-Kisuke yo... - alcancé a decir antes de ser estampada contra la pared.

- No debes entrar a las habitaciones de los demás sin avisar - me susurro Urahara al oído, su brazo presionaba mi garganta, tanto que no me dejaba respirar - si no fuera porque habías hablado, en este momento estarías desnucada.

Me estremecí bajo su aliento, cuando la presión dejo de ejercerse sobre mi cuello solo pude jadear e intentar incorporar aire mientras me deslizaba por la pared al no tener apoyo en mis piernas, que misteriosamente se volvieron gelatina.

- Maldito... bastardo - murmuraba entre bocanadas.

- Lamento eso - dijo mientras me agarraba de la cintura para poder ayudar a elevarme. - son reflejos que todavía no me quieren dejar.

Casi me rió ante su oración. Era exactamente lo mismo que le había dicho Ichigo.

Intente caminar pero mis piernas aún no querían funcionar correctamente porque trastabille, pero Kisuke me sostuvo y me atrajo a él, dejándome chocar contra su pecho, que por alguna razón extraña estaba desnudo.

Curiosa eleve la mirada y vi su rostro, su pelo estaba mojado, lo que me decía que seguramente recién salia de la ducha.

MIERDA, era lo único que podía pensar, mi cuerpo solo atino a soltarse de sus brazos, alejarme lo más posible de él y sonrojarme hasta niveles insospechados.

- Ja ja ja ja - se reía el maldito.

- De- de que t-te ri-ríes - dije tartamudeando, lo que causo que se riera aún más.

- Eres demasiado inocente - dijo entre risas.

- ¡No soy inocente! - le dije con un puchero - ¡Solo me agarraste por sorpresa!

- ¿A sí? - me dijo acercándose peligrosamente a lo que retrocedí.

- S-s-sí - susurre mientras él seguía avanzando y yo retrocediendo, esto fue continuo hasta que choque contra la pared.

- ¿Entonces no te provoco nada? - dijo a poco milímetros de mi rostro y no pude evitar entrecerrar mis ojos.

Sin embargo él se alejo de golpe y no pude evitar pensar en lo que estuve a punto de hacer. No lo mire, me di la vuelta y salí de la habitación sin siquiera decirle la razón por la que vine.

Luego de cerrar la puerta tras de mi, me apoye en ella y me deslice hasta el suelo. ¿Qué fue eso?


	7. Nota de la autora

_**NOTA DE LA AUTORA : **_ Bueno, tuve un pequeño problema con el re-editado, pero ya lo resolví, aunque ahora el capitulo 2 y 3, están sintetizados en uno. Yeah.

Ademas, aproveche este pequeño error, para poder informar algo, bueno, resulta que estoy en época de exámenes intensivos antes de las vacaciones de invierno. Creo que como mis profesoras les encanta torturar a los alumnos decidieron todas tomar una evaluación, así que todos los días de la semana tengo un examen diferente. Es tortura medieval, lo sé.

Por eso, aviso, que tal vez, no actualice hasta el fin de semana. Aunque sinceramente lo dudo porque ni los estudios interrumpen mi creatividad, jaja. Eso es todo. Nos veremos pronto. Bye, Bye.


	8. Capitulo 8

_**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Los personajes de Bleach le pertenecen únicamente a Tite Kubo_

* * *

Capitulo 7 :

Como un zombi camine de nuevo hasta mi habitación, sentía que las mejillas me ardían y me negaba a entrar nuevamente en esa habitación para pedir el favor. Con toda la dignidad que tenia en mi cuerpo, subí mi frente en alto y camine como si nada hubiera sucedido. Lamentablemente el arrebolamiento de mis mejillas me delataba. Maldita piel blanca.

Lentamente abrí la puerta y me deslice dentro de la pieza. Mire con atención las cosas de la escuela y sonreí tristemente por el siguiente día, como olvidar que pasado mañana seria el aniversario de la muerte de Masaki Kurosaki, la madre de Ichigo.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0**_

A la mañana siguiente me desperté temprano, como nunca antes, me vestí y prepare con lentitud, todavía faltaba una hora y media para el comienzo de clases. Quería ir a visitar a Ichigo, aunque sea un rato.

Al estar lista, me coloque mis zapatos y abrí la puerta de la habitación, estaba dispuesta a irme cuando escuche la voz de Kisuke detrás mio.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas, Anel? - me preguntó, me volteé a verlo, vi que no traía puesta su característica sonrisa, lo veía tan serio que pensé que había ocurrido algo grave, sin embargo deseche rápidamente el pensamiento y lo mire inexpresiva.

- A casa de Ichigo - dije y seguí con mi camino dando por finalizada la conversación.

- No te lo aconsejo - dijo dándose la vuelta también - ¿Ya sabes que día es hoy y va a ser mañana?

- Por supuesto - dije mientras caminaba hasta la entrada - Por algo, voy.

Llame a Kira, quién se coloco a mi lado y me permitió subirme a su lomo, fuimos caminando a un ritmo ni tan lento, ni demasiado rápido. Pasábamos los edificios a los cuales admiraba con ojos perdidos, supe que estábamos cerca, al pasar cerca del río, aquel lugar dónde todo aquello sucedió, sacudí mi cabeza y me empeñé en seguir mi camino.

Nos detuvimos frente a la casa de Ichigo y ahí me baje, ella solo se echó en el suelo y comenzó a observar a las mariposas con aire aburrido. Definitivamente era el animal más extraño que me pudo tocar.

Con parsimonia toque el timbre, y esperé a que me abrieran la puerta, el pestillo se movió indicando que alguien iba a abrirla y detrás de ella apareció Yuzu.

- Perdona, vengo a buscar a Ichigo - dije sonriendole amablemente, se veía pequeña y frágil, tenia signos de haber estado llorando, lo note porque tenia los ojos un poco hinchados.

- ¿Eres amiga de Ichigo? - me preguntó y no supe que responderle, pero me limite a asentir. - ¿Vienes con Keigo y Mizuiro?

- No - dije suspirando - Keigo seguramente se quedara dormido y Mizuiro llegara a despertarlo, como los dos no querrán llegar tarde irán directamente a la escuela encontrando que todavía es temprano, es casi rutina para aquellos dos.

Yuzu se rió suavemente indicándome que lo que dije era correcto, una la sombra de una pequeña sonrisa se asomo en mis labios, me sentía casi orgullosa de hacerla reír aunque fuera un poco en este día.

Me invitó a pasar y yo acepte, me senté en la mesa a esperar a que Yuzu lo llamara, pero la vi demasiado ocupada así que...

- Creo que estas cargando con demasiadas cosas - dije en todos los sentidos - Si quieres, lo despierto yo, aunque estoy segura de que solo desea no levantarse.

Yuzu me dio un asentimiento y me permití subir por las escaleras. Escalón por escalón sentía como un nudo comenzaba a formarse en mi garganta, ese no seria su mejor día y yo era una completa extraña como para que mis intentos de animarlo dieran buenos resultados.

Al fin di con su habitación y toque suavemente la puerta para después entrar. En efecto estaba acostado, pero despierto, tenia los ojos cerrados, pero lo note porque su respiración a pesar de ser tranquila no era tan lenta como en el sueño.

Me senté a su lado y el leve movimiento de la cama lo puso alerta.

- ¿Anel? - me preguntó en la semi-oscuridad.

- Sí - le respondí mirándolo seria.

- ¿Qué haces aqui, tan... - dijo para mirar el reloj y ver la fecha. Su rostro se transformo de uno desconcertado a uno lleno de cansancio. Al principió se quedo en silenció mirando el techo, pero luego habló.

- ¿Cómo lo sabías? - me preguntó.

- Ya antes me habías hecho una pregunta similar - dije mirándolo - Mi respuesta es la misma, tengo mis fuentes.

Se recostó y se dio la vuelta al lado opuesto en el que estaba sentada. Le moví un poco el hombro y él me miró, tenia los ojos llenos de emociones que estaba segura parecían estar estrechamente relacionados con la culpa.

- ¿Me haces un espacio? - dije señalando el espacio vacío en la cama y él en respuesta se corrió a la izquierda cediéndome el lugar derecho de la cama.

Me metí y me tape igual que él.

- Fue mi culpa - me dijo en un susurro.

- No, no lo fue - le respondí en el mismo tono de voz.

- Sí, lo fue - dijo de manera atormentada - si no fuera por mi culpa, ella todavía estaría viva.

- No - le dije segura - tu lo sabes, solo no lo aceptas.

Se quedo callado y yo lo estreche más cerca mio en un abrazo, él colocó su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello, para luego apoyar su brazo sobre mi cintura y nos quedamos así. Su respiración me hacia cosquillas pero me mantuve callada, era muy reconfortante. Sin embargo salí disparada de la cama cuando la voz de alguien se dejó escuchar.

-¡Ichigo! ¡Es hora de levantarte! - se sintió cuando luego la frazada que nos tapaba salió volando.

- Yo...eh - no pude decir nada cuándo la cara de asombro de Isshin Kurosaki se mostró ante nosotros.

- ¡Ichigo! - se escuchó su grito. - ¿¡Por qué no me avisaste que venia tu novia!?

- N-no, no soy su no-novia - dije tartamudeando - lo vine a buscar y...

- ¡No tienes que ser vergonzosa conmigo yerna! - ante lo que dijo mis mejillas se arrebolaron un poco más, pero a pesar de todo esto, Ichigo todavía mantenía un férreo agarre en mi cintura y cara seguía escondida en mi cuello, casi en un desesperado intentó en no verle la cara a su padre.

Me arme de valor y pensé en lo siguiente que iba a decir, Ichigo no estaba para ver a su padre intentando alegrarlos, pensando todavía que era culpable.

- Señor Kurosaki - dije suavemente dije mientras Ichigo me apresaba más junto a él. - No es que deseé ser irrespetuosa pero, podría por hoy dejar que Ichigo se quede en cama, creo que tiene un poco de fiebre.

Me miro seriamente por un rato y yo le hice una silenciosa suplica con los ojos.

- Esta bien - me dijo y luego se acerco lo suficientemente cerca para que lo escuchara hablar con voz baja - ¿Lo sabes?

Le asentí firmemente. Eso dio por finalizada la conversación e Isshin se retiró.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0**_

-¿Quieres que me quede por hoy? - le pregunté y él me asintió en silencio. - Esta bien, pero déjame pararme así le aviso a Rukia que se vaya sola.

A pesar de mi oración no me soltó, por lo que suavemente quite el brazo que me apresaba y él me lo permitió.

Me levante de la cama y lo arropé, en silenció caminé hasta el ropero, dónde toqué la puerta y una adormilada Rukia la abrió.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - intentó sonar enojada, pero el bostezo arruinó la impresión.

- Hoy Ichigo no irá a la escuela, si los profesores preguntan, diles que tenía un poco de fiebre y si Tatsuki pregunta, respóndele simplemente que el día se acerca, ella entenderá. - le dije mirándola, no de forma dura, sino con un poco de cansancio.

Parecía que primero me iba a negar la petición, pero luego de ver que el ambiente estaba tenso, y a pesar de la hora Ichigo no se levantaba, aceptó la petición.

- ¿Qué día se acerca? - me preguntó únicamente.

- Mañana es el aniversario de muerte de Masaki Kurosaki, la madre de Ichigo. - le respondí sin mirarla.

Rukia me cerró la puerta del armario y en un rato salió fuera de él, completamente vestida. Se despidió con un simple reconocimiento y saltó por la ventana.

Nuevamente me acerque a la cama dónde en esta ocasión, Ichigo ya me había dejado el espacio. Apenas toque las sabanas ya me encontraba en la misma posición que la anterior vez, solo que en esta, ya me había sacado los zapatos.

Me acurruque más cerca. Intenté mantenerme despierta, pero el sueño me ganó y el latido del corazón de Ichigo me adormeció más rápido, casi como una canción de cuna.

Así me dormí, tal vez más tarde me ganaría los regaños de Kisuke, pero solo por ese día me permitiría consolarlo, cambiar la historia solo un poco.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0**_

Al despertarme sentí un peso que estaba en mi cintura y al fijar la vista vi un brazo, al principio me asombre, pero luego recordé que era Ichigo. Con cansancio mire hacia la pequeña mesita, dónde estaba ubicado el reloj, y eran las... ¡Dos de la tarde!, pero no importaba porque podría comer luego.

Me intente mover, pero eso solo consiguió que Ichigo se apretara más cerca de mi, como si yo fura un oso de peluche, quise despertarlo, pero se veía tan tranquilo, que decidí que era mejor esperar a que se despierte.

No pasó mucho tiempo, cuando sus ojos se empezaron a remover bajo sus parpados, indicándome que pronto se despertaría. Me conforme a que verlo hasta que abriera los ojos, pero antes de hacerlo, comenzó a hacer unas muecas raras de las que no pude evitar reírme, lo que causo que rápidamente los abriera.

- Hola - dijo todavía adormilado. - ¿Qué hora es?

- Son como las dos y media de la tarde - dije divertida ante su cara - te recomendaría que te levantes a comer.

Luego de eso, los dos bajamos a la planta baja con lentitud admirable.

Al estar ya allí fuimos recibidos por las caras de sorpresa de Yuzu y Karin.

- Creí que te habías ido - me dijo cambiando su mueca de sorpresa a una sonrisa.

- Ah, eso tenía planeado hacer pero me quede dormida al lado de Ichigo - dije como si nada, Yuzu enrojeció, igual que Ichigo, sin embargo supe que Karin me comprendió por mi cara somnolienta y sin verse para nada culpable.

- No malinterpreten, pervertidos - bufaba esta, la niña comenzaba a caerme bien.

- Exacto - la secunde - ademas, Ichigo bien sabes que no hicimos nada.

- Es vergonzoso igual - dijo tapándose el rostro con las manos, a veces pensaba que Ichigo era demasiado inocente.

- Eres tan tierno - dije para luego reírme.

Yuzu ya había preparado la comida y me invitó a quedarme.

- Bueno - dije sonriéndoles - pero luego me tengo que ir, tengo que comprar unos peluches.

- Te acompaño - me dijo rápidamente Ichigo casi atragantándose con la comida.

- Esta bien - luego mire la mirada de Yuzu algo decepcionada - Yuzu ¿Quieres acompañarnos? Tal vez me ayudes a elegir el peluche, necesito cuatro y no se si mi dictamen sea el correcto.

- Sí, con gusto - dijo sonriendo entusiasmada - ¿Karin puede acompañarnos?

- Sin problemas - dije sonriendole a Karin que al parecer tenia ganas de golpear a Yuzu - No sé si a Karin le guste demasiado ir a comprar peluches por lo que si así quiere, podemos pasar por una tienda de deportes, que igualmente también debo comprar algo por allí.

- Como sea - nos respondió aunque sonriendo casi imperceptiblemente.

El resto de la cena ocurrió en un silenció cómodo y cuando por fin terminamos, me ofrecí a lavar los platos, sin embargo Yuzu declinó mi invitación y decidió que mientras ella lavaba los platos, nosotros fuéramos a preparar las cosas.

Ichigo me miro agradecido y solo le di un asentimiento suave, en el fondo sabía que tal vez estaba metiendo la pata, pero al ver las sonrisas de Yuzu y Karin, pensé que definitivamente eso valía la pena, la sonrisa de Ichigo me lo comprobaba.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0**_

- ¿Por qué compras tantos peluches?¿No me dijiste que quería solo cuatro? - me replico Ichigo.

- Pues ese era el plan original, pero creo que Yuzu se copó - le susurre al verla mirando aquí y allá buscando otra tienda "prometedora" como ella le decía.

- ¿Copó? - me preguntó.

- Ah, cierto - dije suspirando - se emocionó mucho, a eso me refiero.

- ¿Se utiliza en dónde vienes? - yo le asentí distraída.

- Ah.

Con aire pensativo seguí caminando, creo que ya eran los suficientes peluches, los que no utilizará se los daré a Yuzu. Ahora que lo recordaba tendría que pedirle ese favor a Kisuke, sobre lo gigai.

El solo recordar lo que ocurrió la primera vez que intente hacerlo, solo causaba que enrojeciera en demasía. Karin me miró pensativa.

- ¿Estas bien? - dijo Ichigo apoyando su frente en mi frente, lo que no ayudó a mi situación - No tenes fiebre, que raro.

- Estoy bien - dije intentando volver a mi color natural - es que... ¡hace mucho calor!

Karin pareció entenderme porque me rescató del momento.

- Sí, Ichigo ¡Que calor! - me secundó a lo que le sonreí agradecida - ¿No crees que deberíamos regresar a casa? y de paso regresar de su secuestro a Anel, te la has quedado para ti solo toda la tarde. ¿Qué pensarán sus padres?

Mis ojos se ensombrecieron ante la palabra padres, sin embargo me recompuse rápidamente y hablé antes que Ichigo.

- No vivo con mis padres - dije calmadamente - Ellos fallecieron hace ya tiempo, me estoy quedando con un amigo.

-¿Quién? - preguntó Ichigo demasiado rápido a lo que lo observe curiosa.

- Kisuke - dije y pareció comprenderlo.

- Ah - me respondió, como confundido consigo mismo. - ¿El sombrerero loco?

- Exacto - dije sonriendo divertida - oh, Kisuke - Baka, como lo prefieras.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0**_

- ¡Yuzu! - gritaba Karin llamando a su hermana - ¡Nos vamos a casa!

Yuzu se encontraba acariciando a un pequeño gatito de la calle, inmediatamente lo reconocí, vi que su rostro no quería dejar solo al gatito.

- Yuzu - dije acercándome a ella - ¿No lo quieres dejar?

La niña me negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Segura que no te van a dejar llevarlo? - me respondió con un asentimiento.

Lo mire nuevamente y se veía tan indefenso que no pude evitar agarrarlo en brazos, y acariciarlo, el pequeño gatito ronroneo de satisfacción.

- Yo me lo llevo - dije a la pequeña - Estoy segura de que a Kira le gustará la nueva compañía.

- ¿Kira?- me preguntó y en respuesta lancé un chiflido fuerte que irrumpió en la quietud del lugar, la niña solo me observaba.

La respuesta al llamado llegó pronto cuando se dejaron escuchar los gritos de varias personas, las cuales se abrieron dejando pasar a Kira, como si fuera la reina del mundo.

- Ella es Kira - dije a la mirada sorprendida de Yuzu que observaba a la gran tigresa como si fuera un espejismo.

-¿Es tuya? - dijo con la voz temblando.

- Sip - le respondí sonriendo - Mira, es inofensiva.

Luego de pronunciar eso me monté sobre ella y le tendí la mano, pero fue alejada por la de Ichigo, su mirada desconfiada me dolió un poco, pero supongo que no podía esperar más de una desconocida.

- Esta bien - dije - Igualmente era hora que me marchara.

Vi que parecía culpable pero estaba bien, yo era una persona intrusa, puede ser que le agradara, no era nadie especial.

Me baje de Kira y sin decir nada tome las bolsas que sostenía Yuzu, le sonreí y le di un beso en la coronilla de la cabeza y ella me correspondió la sonrisa, me acerque a Karin y la bese en la mejilla a lo que se sonrojo tiernamente. A Ichigo lo despedí con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, sin ninguna sonrisa, debo agregar.

Estiró la mano como si quisiera agarrar mi mano, pero Kira ya había comenzado a correr.

A lejos se escucho la conocida voz de Karin gritando "Eres un idiota, Ichigo", a lo que solo pude sonreír, siempre tan delicada. Jaja.


End file.
